


Imps and Bears

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Series: Matchmaker Aphrodite [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Cum belly, Dirty Dancing, Dom/sub, F/F, Happy Ending, Humbler, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, abuse of food, bottom!Leo(mostly), top!Frank(mostly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite's second project: Frank's feeling down about his break up with Hazel, Leo to the rescue! Sequel to After the War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting over and Getting into

Don't own anything (except the plot). New Athens belongs to Takara Phoenix

 

3rd person POV

 

 

It took all of Frank's will to get out of bed today, like any other day since Hazel broke up with him. He was supportive of her but couldn't help feeling sad. He showered and got dresses. He was wearing a form fitting, purple dress shirt tucked in black skinny, dress pants. The Canadian always had trouble when it came to clothes because his body was like a bear - muscular, strong beefy, but at the same time slightly overweight. The shirt he was currently wearing outlined his washboard abs, toned pecs, broad shoulders and muscular arms perfectly while his pants were so tight they showed off his beefy thighs and calves and his really big bubble butt. Frank always knew that people stared at his backside and to be honest he liked the attention. Underneath, he was going commando because he rarely found underwear that fit causing his seven inch, thick dick and huge balls to be noticeable in the skinny pants. He was admiring himself in the mirror when he heard a knock on the door. He rushed to the door through his apartment. He opened it to see an impish Latino he knew well on the other side. He let Leo in. The Canadian couldn't help but admire the son of Hephaestus. The Latino was wearing a beige denim jacket, yellow tank top and gray leather pants. The outfit showed off his lean body and heart shaped ass.

 

"Frank!"- said the Latino, snapping the Canadian out of his daydream.

 

"What, now?"- asked the Roman confused.

 

"I said nice place. I love the celadon walls, the wooden furniture and the Chinese decor."

 

"Leo why are you here?" - asked the Roman.

 

I am here to comfort you!"- replied the son of Hephaestus.

 

"You came all the way to New Rome just for that?"- asked the son of Mars surprised.

 

"I'm really, really nice!"- answered Leo with a mischievous smile on his face.

 

"Not buying it!"

 

"Fine, Calypso and I broke up. We decided that we felt as if were forced into a relationship by the circumstances then. And I've been having a hard time getting over it, even though I think it was the right thing to do."- admitted the Latino.

 

"So?"

 

"Well I know exactly how to get over a break up but it would work better if we done by more than one person and I know you are really sad about your break up with Hazel."

 

"Seriously? Alright let's say this thing works, what do we have to do first?"- asked the son of Mars.

 

"We get lots of junk food"- said the tanned demigod.

 

The Canadian's face suddenly lit up and Leo got the message.

 

 

 

Aphrodite POV

 

"Excellent Hephaestus' spawn bought the fake 'Get over a break up' magazine. Then again I suppose it really is meant for people who have been hurt by love since they won't feel any pain when they're in a new relationship. Anyway Hecate, you know when to release the beast, right?"- I asked.

 

"Of course I do"- replied the goddess of the mist.

 

 

<break>

 

 

3rd person POV

 

 

The two demigods ordered a ton of food. There were pizza boxes, milkshake bottles, chocolate, candy and ice cream wrappers, hot dog and taco leftovers etc. all over the apartment.

 

"What' next?"- asked the Canadian, suppressing the urge to vomit.

 

"I am stuffed, so nap"- replied the son of Hephaestus.

 

Frank immediately headed to his king sized bed. After three hours of snoozing Frank woke up and went to the couch to wake up the sleeping Latino. This was extremely easy since Leo had the worst case of ADHD the Roman had ever seen. The impish boy energetically jumped off the couch. A nice nap was all Leo needed to turn him back to his jumpy, bubbly self after gorging himself on so much food. The Canadian often wondered how the tanned demigod was so slim.

 

"I could go for a walk what about you?"- asked the Latino.

 

"Ahm, OK!"

 

Leo bounced himself to the door, he didn't have to be told twice. Frank followed him. The Canadian locked the door and they left. They strolled the streets of New Rome for half an hour before Frank decided to ask: "Leo, where are we going?"

 

"The next step involves doing something energetic like dancing and a son of Arcus informed me that there would be a party in the park held by children of Apollo."

 

"Wait, I can't dance"

 

"Don't worry I'll lead you"

 

"We're slow dancing?"

 

"What?! Of course not, we are dancing Latin tango."

 

This should be good - thought the Canadian.

 

After a few more minutes of walking they made it to the park. The party was awesome, it had the best snacks not that Frank could eat anything, the music was varied from pop to techno and finally the Latin music came. Leo grabbed the Roman and started dancing graciously and energetically. The Canadian moved rather slowly for such a fast pace until he got the hang of it. After that he was practically throwing the Latino into the air. They continued dancing for what seemed hours and before deciding they had had enough. The two of them got out of the park as the sun was setting.

 

"What's next break up expert?"

 

"We have to do something risky"- said the son of Hephaestus.

 

"Does the fact that we are about to cross the border between New Rome and the mortal world have to do anything with that?"- asked the son of Mars almost angrily.

 

"Maybe, besides what could possibly happen?"

 

"It would take me all eternity to answer that question"-replied the Roman.

 

"Oh come on"- Leo said and ran over the border. Frank reluctantly followed the impish demigod. By the time the Canadian caught up the Latino was up in a three.

 

"Leo get down, knowing you, this is an accident waiting to happen."- yelled the pale skinned Roman.

 

"Quit worrying, Frank"

 

At that moment a Fury came out of the tree trunk and grabbed Leo by the neck with her sharp claws, making the boy scream of fear. Luckily, she hadn't noticed the son of Mars who grabbed his bow and arrow and aimed for her the winged monster.

 

"Bullseye"- he hit her at the hearth turning her to dust. But now the Latino was falling to the ground. Thank Gods Frank was quick enough to caught the smaller demigod in his arms. The heat of the moment overwhelmed the tanned demigod and he pressed his lips against Frank's. The kiss didn't last very long and the Canadian backed off, dropping the Latino.

 

"Leo what ...?"

 

"Frank, I had the best time with you today and you rescuing me is all I needed to realize that I have feeling for you!"- admitted the son of Hephaestus while getting up.

 

"Slow down! Leo the two of us just got out of serious relationships, you might be think you like me but it could easily be that you are trying to numb the pain by going into another relationship! We need time!"- said the son of Mars.

 

"Frank, I know what I feel and I'm in no mood for a slow build relationship, so either we become an item of we don't!"- said the impish demigod determined.

 

Frank thought for a moment and then said: "Oh, what the hell!"

 

Leo smiled and ran into his boyfriend's arms. They kissed passionately.

 

"Leo, we'll have to establish some ground rules first!"- said the Canadian.

 

"How very Roman of you"- joked the Latino.

 

 

<break>

 

They came back to Frank's apartment and the Canadian went to the bathroom. Out of nowhere Percy appeared to Leo in an IM.

 

"Hey Perce!"

 

"Hey Leo, how are you"

 

"I am great, Frank and I just became a couple!"

 

"Wow, I'm so happy for you guys. Wait till Nico finds out!"- giggled the Sea Prince.

 

"How's the baby Perce"

 

"Oh you know, second month, tummy growing, eating more healthy..."

 

"Anyway Leo, take care. Gotta go!"- and he disappeared.

 

A few seconds later the Latino heard a scream from the bathroom. He rushed to see what had happened. He opened the door to see an angry Frank.

 

"Did you have to tell so soon, Nico gave me a heart attack"

 

Leo tried to ignore the urge to laugh, but failed. The two bays went to the couch to discuss their relationship.

 

"OK, Leo three rules: we switch roles, tomorrow you are dom and the day after that you're sub etc. We use pills, no unplanned pregnancy! And finally, you move in with me. Reyna's going to New Athens to woo Annabeth so I will the only one who runs this city. Any problems?"

 

"No master!"- teased the son of Hephaestus.

 

"By the way, how come your brought you bow, we were only going for a walk?"- wondered the tanned demigod.

 

"Even walking is risky with you around"- joked the praetor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut until next chapter. Anyway this fic is quite different from the previous one because Fraleo is very different from Nico/Luke/Jason/Percy. Thing are gonna be a lot more spontaneous which I think suits Leo's personality and while in Nico/Luke/Jason/Percy Nico is always in charge here thing are gonna be different. It also probably won't be nearly as long, it will be around 5 chapters.


	2. First Time

Leo woke up on the couch. They decided no sleeping in the same bed till tonight. Leo was in charge today so they would did as he wants. He walked over to his boyfriend's room. The door was opened and the Leo could see the Canadian lying on his stomach. It was very warm so there were no covers on the bed and the praetor was only wearing a black tank top and white boxer briefs which were a really tight fit. The Latino was drooling as he watched the huge bubble butt. He has been lusting over that booty for years just as Frank always noticed his heart shaped ass (yes Leo knew).

Being hyperactive, the son of Hephaestus jumped onto the bed waking up the Canadian. Frank turned to his side, facing the Latino. They kissed but it didn't last long, morning kisses were not a good idea for people with morning breath. After showering together and getting dressed the two ate pancakes made by Frank and then went out. Under Leo's orders they headed to the mall. Their first stop was the sex shop where Leo bought half of the stuff on the shelves. Their bags contained cock rings, butt plugs, dildos, vibrators, sexy costumes, nipple clamps, leashes, paddles, whips, collars, ropes, chains etc. No-one would have thought the Latino was so kinky. Next they went to the bathroom where Leo forced Frank to put a vibrator inside himself and a cock ring on his dick.  
If the son of Mars had thought walking was uncomfortable now, he should have been very worried about Leo's plans. They held hands while walking to the supermarket. Leo had a taco on the way but insisted that the Roman doesn't eat just yet. The Latino bought hazelnut ice cream (Frank's favorite), chocolate sauce and whip cream. They headed back home and Leo handed his boyfriend a bag telling him "lose the ring and vibrator, put these on here in the hallway and crawl to the bedroom."

"Yes master!"- the Canadian gulped and the son of Hephaestus walked to the bedroom with the rest of the stuff. Frank opened the bag and blushed out of embarrassment. The bag contained a collar, an already vibrating dog tail butt plug, warming lube, nipple clamps, black furry dog ears and even a humbler. Once the praetor put all the stuff on he started crawling to the bedroom. With each step the humbler pulled his balls making it difficult to even crawl. When he reached the bedroom the sight of the naked Latino lying in bed covered in chocolate sauce, whip cream and ice cream made him lick his lips. 

"Pet, you want to lick every drop of this sweet, delicious cream off my body? Beg for it!"- said the curly haired demigod, dipping his finger in the cream and tasting it.

"Please master, I am so hungry, let me lick the tasty sauce off your gorgeous tanned skin"

Leo nodded in agreement and the Canadian somehow managed to climb onto the king seized bed. He started at the Latino's pecs and licked the cream off his chest, briefly sucking on the nipples and licked his way though Leo's abs to the bush of curly pubes. Then he sucked Leo's 6 inch dick and balls before moving to the puckered entrance. Looks like the Latino is one of the rare people crazy enough to stuff himself with all that ice cream. Frank licked the hole and pushed his tongue inside. He licked the ice cream of Leo's walls for what seemed like an hour with the Latino moaning, panting and sweating constantly. Once Frank was done he kissed his lover letting him taste the ice cream mixed with his own ass juices and the Canadian's saliva.

"Good boy, tell me how was the breakfast"- said the curly haired demigod.

"Best breakfast ever, master"

"Good, now your master is cold and you have to warm him up by giving him your bone"- smirked the Latino.

Frank's 7 inch dick went super hard and the Canadian immediately pushed it inside Leo. The tanned boy moaned so loudly it might even pass for screaming. The praetor was thrusting very fast, hitting the smaller boy's prostate every time, earning moans from his boyfriend. Leo could not believe how much he was enjoying being fucked. He couldn't form even a single thought and in a few minutes he sprayed his cum over his abs. Frank lowered his head and licked the thick, white liquid off the Latino's abs while thrusting. Humbler on or not, the Canadian couldn't take it anymore, his boyfriends heart shaped ass was so tight. After a few more thrusts he came inside the tightness, despite the humbler being still on.

"That was intense"- Frank said pulling out of Leo. The son of Mars would never admit it but both of them lost their virginities today. Hazel was always shy when it came to stuff like this.

"That was awesome, Frank. Thanks for making my first time so memorable. Now take the toys off and cuddle with me."

The Canadian was happy to obey. Once the toys came off he laid down on his back while his boyfriend rested his head on the muscular chest. 

"Firebug, tomorrow you'll pay"- joked the Roman. Leo only smiled. They laid like that holding each other for hours, for the first time in his life the son of Hephaestus felt like he was able to relax. After that they both ate the best pancakes in the world (made by Frank) and talked for an hour wanting to get to know each other better. After that they sat on the couch and watched a show about how army tanks are made which both found out they enjoyed and played GTA (one of their favorite game). Than Frank said that he had a surprise for Leo. He took the impish boy to an empty location less than half a mile from their apartment. When the Latino asked what it was Frank said "Your future mechanic shop". The tanned demigod was so thrilled he gave his pale boyfriend the longest kiss possible. Guess dating the praetor had its advantages.

So by the end of the day both were encouraged to continue their relationship, they found out they had quite a few in common, both had a blast and hoped the days coming would be similar and sex was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter Frank will be in charge and Leo in a dress.


	3. Frank's revenge

Aphrodite POV

 

Hmm, things are going well but I need to speed it up. - I thought.

 

"Hecate, bring me the perfume."- I said.

 

"As you requested Aphrodite, a potion that would make the wearer's significant other's seed extra potent"- said the goddess of the crossroads.

 

"Excellent, now I will just put it in this expensive perfume bottle and label it and it's good to go"

 

 

3rd person POV

 

 

Leo was very lonely today. The reason for that is the absence of his boyfriend. When he woke up he was in Franks's warm embrace and the Canadian's morning wood was poking him in the 'lower back'. His lover made him suck the long, thick member and swallow all the delicious warm cum.

Then after giving the Latino the strongest aphrodisiac they bought, putting a long, thick pink vibrator into him and a cock ring on his 6 inch dick he left. The Canadian had business to take care of, running a city wasn't easy. Anyway if Leo tried to remove the vibrator or ring they would send a signal to the praetor. If this happened Frank said he would deny him sex. So the Latino was impatiently waiting for his boyfriend to return. He wanted to IM Percy, but not in this state. So when he heard the door open the Latino was thrilled. Frank was wearing beige dressed pants which outlined his juicy ass perfectly and a tight, pink dress shirt.

 

"Firebug get dressed we're going to lunch"- said the Canadian.

 

Leo couldn't deny him, Frank was in charge today. He went to the closet and the first thing that was there was a tight, short, sequin, one shoulder, flaming red dress with a black leather belt at the waistline, 4 inch black, peep toe, platform heels; beautiful, black, crystal, teardrop earrings and a bottle of 'Poison' – Dior perfume. It was all labeled 'for Leo to wear at lunch'. The tanned demigod blushed of embarrassment, but he had to put on the outfit. When he checked himself out in the mirror he had to admit he could pull it off. His curly hair was almost shoulder-length, he had nice, tanned, hairless legs, a perfect heart shaped ass and his lean waist along with the belt gave the illusion of a small bustline. He slowly walked out of the closet, careful not to fall in the heels and went to his boyfriend who was eagerly waiting for him. The two went to a nice, romantic, charming little bistro. The Latino could barely sit through lunch because of the vibrator. They had some Tourtière which both really enjoyed and some Flapper pie which Leo thought was the best desert in the world. By the time they were done the sun was setting and Frank decided they would go dancing. They went to a cafe which turned into a dance club after sun down. There were bright lights, loud music and strong drinks. They started dancing with the praetor's hands resting on Leo's ass cheeks and the Latino soon found the sexual energy in the place to be too much. He started rubbing his sexy ass erotically against Frank's beefy thigh. The Canadian was amused and decided to play along. He kissed his lover fiercely and discovered how good the smaller boy smelt which was strange because he didn't instruct him to wear perfume. Not worrying too much, he started thinking about his life. It was weird, only three days ago he was a mess and then his angelic Leo came and fixed his broken heart. Guess the Latino was able to repair more than just machines. After the long kiss the praetor sucked on the tanned skin on the neck, marking Leo as his. A few fours passed and he realized that this could get out of control so in fifteen minutes they were home.

 

The second the door close the two started making out. Leo knew that he wasn't the dominant one today but didn't plan on making it that easy for Frank. So after granting the Canadian entrance their tongues battled for dominance. The fight lasted a couple of minutes and as expected Frank won. His tongue explored the Latino's warm wet cavern until they had to separate for air.

 

The praetor carried his boyfriend bridal style and practically threw him onto the bed. He jumped on top of the smaller demigod and positioned him on all fours. Removing the pink vibrator he decided the hole didn't need any more stretching and thrust his rock hard dick inside.

 

"Well bitch, move"- the pale boy said.

 

Leo realized that he would have to do the work. He rocked his hips back and forth, fucking him self on the hard member at an exceptionally fast pace . His overstimulated prostate got hit every time, but he couldn't cum because of the cock ring. He was moaning as loud as possible but the ring looked like it was staying on. Frank, however was really close and soon he spilled his very potent seed inside the tight ass. When the Latino thought it was over his lover started thrusting.

 

"You didn't think I was done, did you?"- joked the praetor.

 

<break>

 

After five rounds of mind-blowing sex Frank pulled out of the abused ass. He placed a nice, big butt plug so that none of his cum would spill. Leo's belly was now swollen from all the liquid in his insides. He was sweating and panting but still didn't get to cum because the ring was still on. Then to his relief the Canadian removed it.

 

"Ready to cum?"- he teased.

 

Leo nodded eagerly in response.

 

"On my lap!" ordered Frank.

 

Leo obeyed and lifted his dress exposing the nice heart shaped ass cheeks. He was actually really excited for what was coming. Percy told him how amazing getting spanked was. Suddenly the Roman's meaty hand met the tanned ass cheeks. Leo yelped in surprise. The praetor than smacked him again only harder. Each smack was harder than the previous one but after a few slaps the Latino could see what Percy meant. It was absolutely amazing. At the 20th slap, his ass was a nice red color and he came all over Franks lap. The Canadian pushed him off and said: "Now babe, clean up the mess you made!"

 

The son of Hephaestus lowered his head and stared licking his own cum off his boyfriend's beefy thighs and hairy crotch. They kissed tasting Leo's cum and their saliva. They laid in bed with Leo resting his head on his lover's strong chest as usual and fell asleep. The Roman loved how the smaller boy fit into him and soon Somnus claimed him as well.

 

 

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter the two will find out that you should be careful what perfume you use. And for the first time Leo will fuck Frank.


	4. Unexpected

3rd person POV

 

Frank was on praetor duty when his cellphone, a gift from his boyfriend rang. It was none other than the jumpy Latino that warmed the Canadian's heart.

 

"What's up my Firebug?"- asked the praetor with a smile on his face.

 

"Frank get home quickly I don't care how important your duty is, this is an emergency!" - replied the tanned demigod nervously. The Canadian's facial expression instantly changed.

 

"Leo are you OK. You aren't hurt are you?"- asked Frank frantically.

 

"Relax, I'm fine. But you need to come home. I can't tell you this over the phone. Bye now"- said the son of Hephaestus and hung up.

 

At this moment Frank didn't care about anything else besides Leo. He rushed to Lupa and told her to temporarily take over. He ran to their apartment and as soon as he closed the door he looked around for the Latino.

 

"Leo where are you?"- he yelled.

 

"Frank relax, I told you I'm alright. Now come to the couch because I have some news."- said the impish demigod as he came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea. Frank thought it was odd, Leo didn't usually drink tea. Anyway the two sat on the couch and the firebender began: "Frank, this morning after you left I felt really dizzy. As I had breakfast I realized I ate five times as much as I normally do, by the was we need to go grocery shopping. Then all of a sudden I felt warm and cold at the same time and next thing I knew I was throwing up in the bathroom. I wanted to call you so you can take me to the doctor but than Percy IMed me. When I told him what happened he said that he had similar symptoms during the first month of his pregnancy. So I went to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test and it came back positive."

 

"What?! But how both of us used pills, didn't we?"- wondered the praetor

 

"I know I did, did you?"

 

"Of course."- said the Canadian and noticed that his boyfriend smelled exactly like he did yesterday so he asked: "Leo why do you smell so nice?"

 

"Oh it's that perfume you made me wear yesterday, I really like it"

 

"What perfume?"- asked the son of Mars confused.

 

"This one"- the Latino took the bottle out of his pocked and gave it to his boyfriend.

 

"Leo, I've never seen this perfume bottle before in my life."- admitted the shapeshifter.

 

"What? But then where did it came from?"- asked the atino shocked.

 

"I think I know"- the Canadian grabbed his phone and called Mike Kahale.

 

"Hey, Mike can I ask you something?"

 

"Of course go ahead"- said the son of Venus.

 

"Do you know any oily potion with a smell like ginger and lemons which makes you slightly sedated?"

 

"Yes, it's something my mother uses to make someone's seed more potent. If concentrated enough it can inactivate birth control pills and increase the feeling of lust towards someone."- Mike explained.

 

"OK Thanks"- said the praetor and hung up.

 

"It was Lady Venus"- he announced.

 

"Oh! Frank what are we gonna do?"- asked the smaller boy hesitantly.

 

"I don't know, yet. Do you wanna keep this baby, Leo?"

 

"Well, I was not ready for it, but the thought of loosing our child scares me."- confessed the pregnant demigod.

 

"To be honest I wanna have this kid too"- admitted the Canadian.

 

"Really?! Great, then we keep it"- said the Latino with a smile on his face.

 

"I'm glad you're happy Leo. By the way do you think you should be drinking tea?"

 

"Don't worry, Percy told me that he drank this mixture of ginger root tea, pumpkin leaf tea and fermented chamomile in the first few weeks of his pregnancy. He said he used it to relieve the symptoms."- explained the son of Hephaestus.

 

"OK well first thing's first, we have to go to the doctor"

 

 

<break>

 

 

The two came back from the hospital. The doctor had told them that everything was OK so they were relieved. Regardless of what happened Leo was still the dom today so he made Frank dress up. The Canadian was wearing a short, sleeveless Franch maid outfit. It was so short it didn't cover most of his big bubble butt and his muscular shoulder were shown off. The Latino also instructed him to wear a cock ring and made lunch. So the Canadian made pancakes (yes, for lunch) and served them on the table. When he was about to sit down he noticed a lubed, vibrating 10 inch long, thick dildo on his chair.

 

"Is there a problem?"-asked the tanned demigod cheekily.

 

"No master"-Frank said and lowered himself on the toy`.

 

"Oh and get the maple syrup"-grinned the Latino.

 

Frank glared at him, but having no other choice got up with a whimper and gave Leo the syrup. Then he sat back on the toy moaning. Leo put some syrup on his cakes and just as the praetor was about to do the same he told him: "No use this" and gave him a bottle of something. Frank opened it and poured the content over his pancakes. It turns out it was Leo's cum. The son of Mars had to admit he enjoyed the Latino's rough side. After lunch they went to their bedroom and Leo sat on the bed.

 

"Beg for your spanking"- he said.

 

"Please master, show me my place. Spank my big ass. Please!"- he begged. Leo motioned for the Canadian to get on his lap. Frank obeyed and lifted the skirt exposing his bubble butt. The Latino slapped the soft, firm cheeks earning a yelp from his lover. He slapped him again and again until the pale cheeks were deep red and extra sensitive. Frank was moaning all he time, who would have thought the Roman would enjoy getting spanked. He then felt something on his cheeks and asked Leo what he was doing.

 

"Rim yourself and you'll find out"

 

The Canadian got into position and saw the Latino's name on his ass in marker. He couldn't say that he was surprised after all he had done the same the smaller boy the day before. He than licked his own entrance then pushed his tongue in and lubed up his insides. After that the Latino positioned him on all fours and thrust his rock hard dick into him. Frank screamed, he had never been fucked before but Gods it felt good. Leo hit his prostate with every thrust and when the Latino removed his ring the older demigod came untouched screaming his boyfriend's name. His entrance tightened around Leo's dick and soon the smaller demigod followed, spilling his seed inside his boyfriend. He pulled out and kissed the Canadian's lips passionately. They cuddled for hours panting until the praetor said: "Firebug I love you"

 

"I love you too, Frank"- replied the son of Hephaestus smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be the last for this fic. Something big will happen. Anyway I won't tell you any spoilers about the next fic of this series until next time.


	5. Epilogue

The morning went smoothly. Leo woke up in his lover's arms. The Canadian gave him a passionate morning kiss. They had mind-blowing shower sex and ate strawberry chocolate waffles for breakfast. Frank then left for his duties as the praetor but this time he took the Latino with him, Leo had a blindfold on and after walking for a few minutes the Canadian told him to take it off. Before the smaller demigod was his own mechanic shop.

 

"Thank you, I love you Frank"- said the tanned demigod and kissed his boyfriend.

 

"I love you too, but you wont start for about 2 years, when our child is old enough to be without his mommy. Until then I asked your sister Nyssa to move here and run it. She agreed considering she and Mike always had a thing for each other. She sounded very excited about being an aunt, too"- said the Roman.

 

"I wouldn't have it any other way"- replied the smiling Latino.

 

Their moment was interrupted by an IM.

 

"Reyna! Is something wrong?"- asked the praetor.

 

"The two of you need to get to New Athens. Percy will pick you up. Something big is happening here! I gotta go now"- said the daughter of Bellona and vanished.

 

Then the shadows around the two confused demigods started gathering and out of them Percy materialized.

 

"Perce since when can you shadow travel?"- asked the son of Hephaestus.

 

"It's the baby"- explained the Sea Prince pointing to his growing stomach and grabbed the two. The shadows engulfed them and in a few seconds they were in the city hall of New Athens.

 

"Good you made it"- said the Latina.

 

"Reyna what's going on"- asked the Canadian.

 

"A lot of things! One, we learned that Lady Trivia was the one that resurrected the son of Mercury but when she did that the barrier between the living and the dead was weakened and 4 others crossed over too: Charles Berkendorf – son of Lord Vulcan, Silena Beauregard - daughter of Lady Venus, Castor - son of Lord Bacchus and Ethan Nakamura – son of Lady Invidia. The others are OK but the son of Invidia became corporeal again in his lovers home. The son of Trivia was killed by a manticore while Ethan was also stung by its poisonous tail. He came here dying and a few weeks pregnant. While our doctors weren't able to save him they saved his daughter Tantsu by placing her in her aunt Lou's womb. Anyway that is not what I called you here for. Lord Vulcan and Lord Mars are about to start a war because of your relationship. They are in the park, go settle this."- explained the daughter of Bellona.

 

The two demigods rushed to the park where their father were threatening to throw each other into Chaos. After a good half hour of arguing they made truce. New Athens would be forever grateful to Leo who blurted out that he was pregnant which is why the gods stopped fighting. They gave their sons their blessing and decided to postpone the war until their grandchild was born. Then the two will be fighting for whether their grandchild would be an engineer or a warrior. After that they visited their friend, Leo got to know his new brother and Hazel was actually probably the happiest when the two said they were happy together (no guilt for her). The Latino and Percy started taking about their children. The son of Hades was a little nervous, he was hiding a secret from the love of his life and he needed to confess soon. Did Will have to be in love with Triton?

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This was a short one. The argument between Mars and Hephaestus should have been more detailed but I had very little inspiration. Anyway in the next fic of this series Nico tells Percy about Will and Triton and the Sea Prince decides to play Eros. Also the reason I decided to kill Ethan and Alabaster was that I don't have and idea of an storyline that would fit them if they were alive. Now that they are dead I will have their daughter visit them in Elysium in a future fic with the help of her aunt. The reason for why they went to Elysium will be revealed in that fic along with a more detailed description of their deaths.


End file.
